Lies
by More-Draco-Please
Summary: Edward and Bella have been dating 6 months, but when Edward tells about him being a vampire, will Bella stay with him? And if she doesn't, what will he do to get her back? T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

**First story, please bear with me! Thanks for reading, and please keep reviews clean (:**

Chapter One:

Bella POV

" Go AWAY, Edward," I screamed at him. " I want nothing to do with you and your…. Your LIES!"

"Bella, please, I begging you listen to me," Edward whispered through the door. " I had to tell you that to keep you safe."

I couldn't help it, I wrenched open the door. " So what now? You no longer want me to be safe? What makes you tell me NOW?"

" Do you even believe me?" he said quietly. " Or do you think I'm crazy?"

" The sad thing is, it makes SENSE. But we've been dating for SIX months Edward. Why did you wait so long to tell me you're a," I looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then as quietly as I could, I whispered, " vampire?"

"Because I knew we couldn't go on like this. You had to know before it got anymore serious. I know I'm a monster, but I love you, and its your choice," his eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

Could I though? I was always wondering about his reluctance to kiss me, but the fact that ge thought I smelled appealing scared me. Was it worth risking my life just to be with him. Did I even love him?

I thought about this. I liked him a lot, he was so sweet and thoughtful, but I would never had used the word love. I didn't commit like that. I COULDN'T commit like that.

I sighed. " Edward, you're a really, REALLY sweet guy, and this has been the best relationship so far in my life. But-," I shook my head, not sure how to put my thoughts into words. " I don't love you, and I think it would be best if we were just friends."

He looked pained. " Just friends," he scoffed. "Like that will ever be enough for me. Very well, Isabella Swann, we can 'break up'. But if I can't have you, then no one ever will."

And with this pleasant good bye, he was gone.

My legs weren't strong enough to hold me up, and I sunk down to the floor, my back against the door. Tears began streaming down my face, and a muffled sob escaped my lips.

_What will he do?,_ I think to myself. _Surely he didn't mean that_.

But I was terrified he'd come back, and I obviously couldn't fight him off by myself. I wanted to call Jacob.

I knew I shouldn't drag him into this, what could he do against a group of blood-thirtsy vampires? But what would be the harm in calling?

I quickly dialed the number, well aware it was a bit before midnight and there was a likely chance he was sleeping. To my surprise, he picked up.

"Hey, its Jake," came the all to familiar voice. He sounded wide awake, but the faint other voices on the other end made it seem like he was busy. " Who is this? Is it possible to call back tomorrow?"

"Ja-Jake?" my voice was stuttering and weak. I cleared my throat and tried again. " Jake, its Bella. I'm sorry, do I need to call you back?"

" Bella?" Jacobs voice sounded concerned. " What happened? Are you alright?"

" Physically." I whispered into the phone, tears pouring out of my eyes. " Tough Break up."

"Oh, crap, Bella, I'll be right there," He said. " I'll just stop by the store on my way. Whats your favorite, vanilla ice cream or chocolate?"

" Don't stop!" I cried. " I don't want ice cream, I need you here. I'm s- scared."

"Hush, Bella. I'll be right there. I'm leaving now."

"Don't hang up," I whimpered. " Don't stop talking."

"Of course not, Bells. Can you hear me?" He said in a soothing voice. " Would you like to explain why your scared?"

"No, I can't," I started crying even harder.

"Why can't you Bella?" Jacobs voice staying quiet, soothing. " Don't worry, you can tell me anything, Bells."

I have to admit, I was getting a little hysterical. " But Jacob, he won't let me! He'll have to stop me! I don't want him to come back!"

The tears were starting to make it hard to speak, so I just sat there, clutching the phone, and listening to Jacobs strong, steady voice. I didn't try to talk, nothing I'd say would be coherent anyways.

It felt like I'd sat there for years, when I finally heard a knock on the door. I stood up and quietly peeked through the eye hole. There was Jacob, along with two other big, tan boys, standing on my porch. I opened the door.

Jacob walked in and held me tight. This didn't stop me from seeing him nodding at the two boys, who immediately took off for the woods.

"They shouldn't go in there," I mumbled into Jacob shirt. He smelled so nice and woodsy, it was comforting to have him here. I could already feel my fear subsiding a little bit. " That's where he went when he left. He's mad, he might hurt them."

" Who might? Your ex?" Jacob asked.

Oh, right. I'd never told Jacob about me dating Edward. Awkward.

"Yeah, my ex. His names Edward. Edward Cullen?" I looked up at Jacob as I said this. He immediately stiffened at the name.

"Oh crap."

"Whats wrong Jacob?"

"Come on, Bells, we need to get you out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! It's the author here, asking you to PLEASE review (: First person to review gets a virtual high five! And you ALL know you wanna be high-fived by me (:

Another thing, I don't really WANT to write about imprinting, so that's out of the question (: hope you all understand, because I like more of the gradually falling for each other type of thing. Which I do PLAN on having in this story (:

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to have this last time so….. Yeah. Here it is! I do not *sob* own these characters or said places. The characters belong to a Ms. Stephanie Myer (lord, I hope I spelled that right) and the places belong to the USA. Haha!

Now, let's start this thing! Whoop!

Chapter 2:

Jacob POV

"_Come on, Bells. We need to get you out of here."_

Oh, crap. A vampire, Bella? Really? And she had to go and make him mad. This was crazy. I wondered if she even knew what he was.

I shake my head. How is it possible for one little human to get into so much trouble? On one side she's got vampires, and on the other, she had wolfs. And she probably didn't even know she had either!

My head snaps up when I hear her clear her voice. "What?"

"Um," she looks around worriedly. "Where are the other two?"

"Oh…," I try to think up a good explanation, but give up and unlock the door to the Rabbit. "There, you know, somewhere."

She climbs in to the passenger seat, letting me take the wheel. Probably a good idea on her part, she still looks a little shaken up. Whatever he did to her, whatever he said, he better be willing to pay for. If he so much as TOUCHED her, I was going to go all wolf crazy on him. Especially if he touched her.

I was starting to shake. I took several deep breaths, but it didn't help very much.

"Bella," I muttered through clenched teeth. "Distract me."

She looked shocked. "Wh-What?"

"I'm getting a little out of control. Just talk about some stupid bit of gossip or something, at least until I calm down."

"Oh," she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…. Mike's gonna flip once he learns that I'm single."

I wasn't really interested, but her voice was helping me stay calm.

"Full of yourself much?" I teased her. She started blushing furiously.

"Of course not! But he will, mark my words," she sighed. "And I'm going to have to turn him down."

I looked at her curiously. "Why would you have to turn him down?"

Now, don't get me wrong, Mike Newton is one of the most annoying kid on the planet, but that didn't explain why she would HAVE to turn him down.

Her eyes filled with tears again, and she just shook her head.

MY eyes narrowed. "Does it have something to do with what that Cullen creep said to you?"

She looked at me sadly, and slowly nodded her head. I immediately felt this strange rush of protectiveness towards her. I put my arm around her and hugged her to my chest. She instantly snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

We sat this way for a few minutes, and I was sure she was asleep. I tried to unwrap my arm from around her, but her quiet voice stopped me.

"Nooo," she cried. "Don't go."

I smiled at her. Her eyes were still closed, and she was obviously barely awake. Her voice was muffled due to the fact she was mumbling into my arm, and the words were slightly stretched out.

"I won't," I assured her.

"Good," and she sighed happily. She opened her eyes a tiny bit. They were unfocused. "You know, Jake, you could be a superstar or something. You're kind of beautiful."

And with this strange statement, her eyes fluttered close. I just stared at the road, more than a little shocked.

_Lord, I hope he didn't drug her, _I thought to myself. I risked a quick glance at her. I felt myself smiling, and quickly snapped my eyes back to the road.

_Oh no you aren't. This girl JUST got out of a cross bread relationship, and she will not be getting back into one anytime soon if you can help it._

Curse my stupid conscience. But, unfortunately, it was right. I couldn't do that to Bella.

I turned slowly into Sam's drive way. I was almost 99% sure that Quil and Embry would have called a meeting as soon as they heard my Rabbit drive away. And apparently I was right, because the moment the car was off, Sam and Paul strode out of the house.

Sam took one look at Bella, and then turned to Paul. "Gather the others; we'll meet on the beach." Turning back to me, he told me to help him get Bella out of the car.

As quickly as we could, we lifted her from the car, and took her into his living room. As soon as Bella was situated on the couch, Sam and I took off. Time to get this meeting underway!

A/N: Right, so as much as I wanted to continue, it would've made for an extremely long chapter. I'm gonna need at least one review before I post next chapter.


End file.
